Devaneio
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Shion Karanomori x Yayoi Kunizuka][Shion's PoV] Shion pondera sobre a sobrecarga de sempre, das provocações que faz em Yayoi e a tensão que sempre paira no ar quando estão no mesmo ambiente... *Yuri - F/F* AVISO: Spoilers! .Oneshot.


_**Eis que Karanomori Shion se perde em pensamentos...**_

 _ **Fic baseada na colação de velcro do episódio 7 LITERALMENTE :v**_ _ **(Temporada dois)**_

 _ **Shion's pov, aproveitando a conversa sobre o Kamui Kirito.**_

 _ **Obs:**_

 _Itálico: pensamento no momento_ **(mesmo a fic inteira já se basear em pensamentos hehehe)**

 **Enjoy~** [Last night she said / Baby, I feel so down / When you turn me off / When I feel left out / So I, I turned around-]

* * *

Céus, mais um dia atarefado. Quer dizer, dia atarefado número 6865. Tem horas que me sinto alcançando o limite... Como sempre estou encarregada de analisar os casos de todas as Divisões ao mesmo tempo. Será que custa tanto assim contratar um segundo analista ou até mesmo um assistente? Não sei como consegui manter minhas unhas impecáveis com tanto serviço "pra ontem" quanto o dessa semana. Eu mal tive tempo para dedicar à minha justiceira favorita... Ás vezes chega a doer ter de estar na mesma sala que Yayoi e não poder nem ao menos flertar _inocentemente._ Pelo menos existe linguagem corporal, e essa sim praticamos sem pudor... Ou acha que não reparei a forma pouco sutil dela afrouxar seu colarinho para me exibir as marcas de chupão que propositalmente fiz anteontem e rapidamente apertar a gravata como se estivesse apenas ajeitando suas roupas assim que entrou no meu laboratório acompanhada da Divisão I hoje mais cedo? Ou que não consigo ler a frase "não vejo a hora de te despir" tão estampada em seu rosto ao me encarar e o olhar insistente e mal disfarçado em meu colo quando estou "distraída"?

Claro que não vou me fazer de santa, principalmente porque eu paguei na mesma moeda o que ela fez quando afastei sutilmente meus cabelos para o lado a fim de exibir a nuca e no mesmo movimento peguei meu pingente cilíndrico de ouro e o levei para entre meus lábios, ora o sugando e ora o mordendo para claramente indicar que eu mais do que nunca quero Yayoi me beijando o pescoço e cobrindo minha boca com seus dedos... Por pouco eu perdi a concentração só por tentar adivinhar como esta justiceira impiedosa está conseguindo manter a calma deste jeito enquanto eu-

Caham. Autocontrole que nos morda mesmo, viu! Porque _oh,_ c _éus... Como eu amo testar os limites desta Kunizuka!~!_ Mas o ruim é que no fim nós mal _trocamos beijos_ nessas últimas vezes que Yayoi veio sozinha reportar alguns objetos ridículos de tão minoritários para análise de um dos casos paralelos ao caso principal...

Tsc...

 _Hoje é o pior dia do mundo para não poder tocar minha amada guitarrista..._

Francamente... Será que vou sobreviver até o fim do expediente? Akane-chan até foi maldosa hoje, fazendo Yayoi pesquisar os nomes dos envolvidos no caso Kamui e correlacionar estes ditos nomes com o das vítimas do acidente de avião lá no escritório compartilhado da Divisão I, sabendo muito bem que ela podia ter feito esse trabalho aqui comigo... Heh. Ás vezes essa inspetora danada sabe e muito bem como ser estraga prazeres. Ela só pode ter aprendido com o enjoado do Nobuchika. Passar tempo demais com ele esta deixando Akane velha e mandona... O que não é bom. Ela é fofa demais pra isso... Enfim. Ficar divagando não vai me levar à lugar nenhum, a não ser a vontade de não fazer mais nada que não seja deitar e rolar com Yayoi...

 _Falando na fera..._

Não me surpreendi quando ela entrou de surdina em minha sala e se dirigiu para a mesa muito _perigosamente_ perto de mim e se apoiou na borda para elevar seu pulso até o scanner central e me transferir os dados de seu holodevice contendo o relatório com os nomes de todos os envolvidos no acidente de avião que nossa amável pedra no sapato sobreviveu; sentou silenciosamente no meu pequeno sofá-divã, despiu-se do paletó já afrouxando sua gravata com alívio no processo e pegou seu copo de Udon para comer. Eu nem mesmo me virei para encará-la, o maldito trabalho tinha de ser feito. _Antes meu espelho favorito e salvador de todas as horas estivesse ao meu lado para me prover o reflexo do quase show privado de strip tease de agora..._ Fui obrigada a me contentar com o maravilhoso sentido da audição... E talvez até um pouco do olfato, pois Yayoi cheira tão bem que sempre que estamos sozinhas neste laboratório eu só penso em parar tudo e me afundar nesse oásis que é o seu corpo...

 _Hnf... Maldita Sibyl que não para de me dar trabalho... Pelo menos nada me impede de falar e provocar Yayoi decerto que vou fazer é agora~_

-...Então, Yyyyy-yaaaa-yoi-chan! Terminando suas tarefas mais rápido que eu, uh? Que moça mais aplicada você é...

 _Eu não me dispus a virar meu rosto para encará-la, apenas falei enquanto mexia os dedos incessantemente nos botões do teclado._

\- Tch. Meu turno está acabando.

 _Que raro... Hoje Yayoi não implicou com o jeito lento e debochado que eu costumo pronunciar seu nome, sabendo que ela odeia de todo coração e... Bom, eu não precisava mesmo tirar minha atenção dos monitores para desafiar seu olhar bravo. Só ouvir esse delicioso som que ela faz com a boca quando fica irritada com minhas provocações já me dá toda a certeza de que estou apertando os botões certos..._

\- Claro, claro... Devo supor que você veio aproveitar o resto do expediente comigo? Que doce da sua parte!~

\- Não fique *slurrrp* se achando... Sua sala é aconchegante, diferente do forno que é o escritório. Só. Isso.

E ela fez questão de frisar o "só isso" com um longo sugar de sua refeição instantânea.

\- Sei... Tão aconchegante que você decidiu usar ela como refeitório particular, né? Não se preocupe, você pode ficar...

Fiz questão de fazer uma rápida pausa para continuar digitando, fingindo estar totalmente atenta ao meu serviço e deixando o som suave das teclas curtas fluir por toda o laboratório. Quando ouvi o segundo sugar do macarrão instantâneo vindo da boca de Yayoi, fechei com chave de ouro minha melhor provocação:

\- ...Isto é, contanto que me pague a taxa de permanência depois... Se você entender o que eu quis diz- ...Eh? Yayoi?

Entre altos sons de tosse e pigarreio, fui obrigada a tirar minha atenção do monitor a minha frente e olhar para trás. Não me importei de soltar meu longo e quase estridente riso da situação: Yayoi estava completamente vermelha, limpando a boca com um lenço e fingindo abobadamente que não tinha engasgado com a sua comida.

 _Eu realmente não entendo. Já faz tanto tempo que provoco Yayoi desta mesma forma e ela sempre se encabula... Sempre é a mesma reação... Ás vezes parece que ela prevê minhas tentativas de desarmar esse seu jeito fechado mas ainda assim é pega de surpresa e enrubesce e mesmo jeito..._

 _Como sempre, não que eu esteja reclamando._

\- Hey, hey, é brincadeira... Não esquecer de trazer um segundo copo de Udon para mim já basta, boba.

\- I-Idiota...

\- Idiota, né... Não fui eu quem engasgou sem motivo, certo?

\- Tch. Cínica...

\- De~ qualquer~ forma~! Se você for paciente e esperar eu terminar estas análises... Serei sua pelo resto da noite~

\- Hm.

Heh. Que forma mais friamente doce de concordar a dela... Uma pena eu ter de voltar minha atenção para as inúmeras telas dos monitores e não para Minha kunizuka... Mas quem disse que ela me deixaria trabalhar? De jeito nenhum, não com ela cantando baixinho e de um jeito tão fofo.. _Aiai..._ Nem morder meus próprios lábios com força e bater os pés no chão me acalmou a ansiedade... _Desde quando fiquei tão apreensiva? Logo agora que falta tão pouco... Hnf..._

 _Só mais uma hora e..._

\- Pronto! Análise completa e pronta para entrega~ Francamente... Um dia essa Sibyl ainda vai me enlouquecer com tantos pedidos... Sério! "Shion isso, Shion aquilo". Hnf. Sempre a mesma coisa...

Acendi o último cigarro e dei uma senhora tragada assim que eu enviei a resposta das análises para os inspetores e elevei minhas duas mãos para dar uma generosa alongada no torso, finalmente fitando minha morena com um olhar que já implorava seu contato. Já não mais perdi tempo e logo me afastei das telas infernais e segui para onde Yayoi descansava à passos calmos para não denotar minha pressa. Me debrucei no braço do sofá vermelho a poucos centímetros do rosto de Yayoi e até me afastei um pouco para dar uma segunda e não menos longa tragada do cigarro mentolado, sempre acompanhando os olhos azuis que almejavam meu decote sem nem ao menos piscar.

\- Gostando do que vê?

Provoquei- a, piscando lentamente.

\- Você mente tão descaradamente, Shion...

Meu. deus. Yayoi sorriu... Ok, qualquer mudança na expressão séria dela eu considero uma vitória... Ate mesmo essa pequena lambida predatória nos lábios secos.

\- Ah, eu minto? Então me diga ó senhora da verdade... Aonde estou mentindo?

Dei uma leve tragada desta vez apenas para lentamente soprar a fumaça na direção de uma Yayoi que cerrou e abriu seus olhos celestes como um felino prestes a atacar seu dono.

\- Você não parece estar nem um pouco cansada, levando em conta que você solta mais fumaça que uma chaminé e se move igual a uma morsa agonizante aqui dentro.

Dei um leve tossido requintado, não querendo demonstrar que eu mesma engasguei por causa do seu comentário ultra sincero. _Ah, sempre tão meiga ao contrário essa minha Yayoi... Enfim. Não importa. Mesmo com essa patada com garras afiadas eu ainda desejo esta gatinha... Então é claro que não vou perder esse jogo._

Tudo que fiz foi simplesmente dar de ombros, libertando o restante fumaça por entre meus lábios.

\- Heh. Vai saber, Yayoi. Afinal... Que culpa tenho se só em te ver minhas energias se renovam?

\- Você não pode estar falando sério.

E usei de sua usual desconfiança para dar minha cartada final. Com o cigarro já no fim, dei uma última e desta vez rápida tragada e me afastei da ponta do sofá para levar o filtro do cigarro até o cinzeiro que ficava ao lado da minha estação de trabalho. Meus saltos deixavam um delicioso eco ressoar pelo resto do laboratório como um lento e ritmado conta-tempo... Não precisei disfarçar que adoro esse efeito nos meus passos pois eu mesma já involuntariamente me hipnotizava por este som breve e profundo ao mesmo instante... E assim que parei de frente ao cinzeiro eu me inclinei lentamente, apoiando suavemente meu braço esquerdo e levando o peso do meu corpo para uma das pernas no processo. Assim que apertei e larguei o resto descartável do cigarro ali mesmo eu virei meu rosto para trás e fitei Yayoi da forma mais sexy que eu podia olhar sem nem mesmo mudar minha postura.

Não foi surpresa encontrar olhos faiscantes me despindo a alma sem precisamente me tocar. Não mais fiz cerimônias e me afastei da mesa de uma vez por todas, caminhando em direção ao sofá que residia minha Yayoi a um passo tão igual devorador quanto os anteriores. Percebendo que Yayoi nem um pouco se movia eu diminui meus últimos quatro passos para dar a impressão que apenas iria parar à sua frente. Ao invés de realmente parar, eu me juntei a ela naquele sofá me posicionando em cima de sua cintura. Agarrei sua gravata com força e puxei seu rosto para mais perto do meu, nunca abandonando meu sorriso malicioso agora a poucos milímetros de sua orelha.

\- Está mesmo duvidando de mim... Ya... yoi...?

\- Sh-Shion..

 _Ah,_

 _Esse suspiro dela..._

Me faz puxá-la direto para minha cama, esquecendo as roupas, as bolsas, a porta do apartamento aberta... Só a vontade de provar de Yayoi me importa agora. E não espero primeira atitude alguma para beijá-la os lábios e despí-la rapidamente. Tirar nossas roupas desta forma mais que desesperada é um ritual sagrado, é nossa ascensão. Nós deixamos de ser agentes da Sibyl para ser duas mulheres fortemente atraídas uma pela outra. Nos deixamos viver de verdade, sentir nossa humanidade a flor da pele finalmente e esquecermos nossa miséria eterna para viver apenas nosso momento. E o meu é agora, quando já nua, desvendo cada pedaço de Yayoi da cabeça aos pés. Sinto todo seu gosto pela ponta de minha língua e traço sua pele com toda a extensão de meus dedos. Até causo leves injurias em sua carne clara com minhas unhas para mostrá-la como é bom ter o corpo em alerta e a mercê de cada um dos cinco sentidos. Sinto meu próprio corpo se entregar aos irresistíveis e descompassados sons vindos dos lábios naturalmente rosados a e as expressões de êxtase tão estampadas na face outrora inexpressiva...

 _Yayoi..._

Gemer seu nome é quase uma obrigação. Escalar seu corpo até te deixar em brasas é uma diversão que não me entedia... E sentir suas unhas arranhar meus ombros e me puxar pelos cabelos para encontrar seu beijo abafado pelo hálito quente por causa dessa sua mania de se agarrar a mim como quem busca saciar seu clímax me deixa mais satisfeita a cada ato. Na verdade até hoje não me decidi de que modo Yayoi melhor me dá prazer...

E sempre que ela se aproveita da sua posição para tomar o controle de mim como agora realmente dificulta minha decisão... E como eu poderia escolher? Como? Principalmente quando Yayoi me domina desta forma; me virando do avesso e tocando lugares inesperados e não menos sensíveis sem me dar espaço algum para recusas? Yayoi é uma mulher criativa, tão cheia de fetiches e vontades quanto eu... À todo instante a faço esquecer de seu inferno e em troca ela me leva ao céu. Só paramos quando a dor do esforço físico fala mais alto que o prazer e ás vezes chegar ao limite da dor leva a noite inteira.. Como é o caso de hoje.

O que eu posso dizer? A abstinência tem sido maior que o tempo aproveitado junto a ela...

 _Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco..._

 _Nós voltamos à velha realidade que nos apavora._

Desta vez eu não acendi o cigarro. Eu estou tão distraída lendo a ficha dos novos justiceiros no visor do holotablet para perder meu tempo o acendendo... E cigarro para quê afinal? Yayoi supera qualquer tipo de prazer que eu busque... No fim me contentei em apenas brincar com o filtro entre meus lábios.

Falando em Yayoi, como sempre ela não se dá o tempo. Cinco minutos nuas nesta cama e ela já se levanta, vestindo novamente a armadura emocional. Se ela acha que depois de todo este tempo juntas ela ainda vai conseguir fugir de mim deste jeito, _e logo deste jeito..._

Eu com toda a felicidade do mundo vou discordar.

\- ...Hey Yayoi, esse ruivo...

Iniciei, entregando o holotablet com a ficha do Hinakawa–kun aberta e torcendo para ela morder a isca.

\- Ah. É o Sho-kun.

\- Muito novinho ele para já estar trabalhando para o governo japonês, não acha?

\- Sim.

\- Ah, essa minha Yayoi... Nunca aberta para conversas casuais de casal...

\- Tch.

Como sempre ela me ignorou completamente e continuou a procurar sua lingerie espalhada na cama...

\- ...Me diga você, ele realmente é tão novo quanto aparenta?

\- Ele... Assim como na ficha que você provavelmente não leu direito, ele foi o filho único de uma família problemática. Um designer prodígio, mas Van Gogh também era um prodígio, e olhe como foi sua vida.

Yayoi vestiu a calcinha e o sutiã e se levantou da cama em direção à penteadeira para minha total tristeza.

\- Heh. Claro que li a ficha do Sho-kun. Ele por pouco se perdeu em depressão profunda e na dependência de drogas. Se não fosse a intervenção da Sibyl ele teria morrido por overdose.

Apenas mordi o filtro e o movi para o outro canto da boca assim como movi meu corpo para deitar de lado e em direção ao bendito espelho que finalmente me provia uma visão digna da deliciosa frente de Yayoi... Sabe como é, eu ainda estou desapontada por ter esquecido de deixar meu espelho salvador ao lado do teclado hoje mais cedo e ter perdido o raro espetáculo no meu laboratório. Desta vez não disfarcei minha visão direcionada para Yayoi e ela sem dúvidas me percebeu a encarando.

Sem deixar de a observar, continuei com meu plano...

\- Mas o que eu perguntei foi se ele é um Kagari 2.0 ou um Ginoza 2.0 em questão de personalidade, já que você conviveu com ele mais tempo que eu, _amor._

Yayoi _finalmente_ parou de amarrar seu cabelo para me olhar nos olhos.

\- Ele... Hinakawa-kun não é nem um nem outro. Ele tem seu próprio brilho. Ainda assim tenho pena deste novato.

\- Este é o nosso sistema perfeito em vigor, uh.

\- Tch.

\- É, eu também acho que não. Hey...

Estendi meu braço como quem estivesse pedindo o holotablet de volta. Yayoi terminou de prender suas madeixas negras e tirou o objeto largado em cima da penteadeira e o estendeu para mim. Estendi meu outro braço para deslizar suavemente minhas duas mãos por seu antebraço até chegar à palma de sua mão. Não precisei comentar arrepio que vi em sua pele... Yayoi sabia muito bem que causei seu arrepio de propósito.

E ela novamente se sentou na borda da cama. Ponto pra mim.

\- Certo... Próxima. Shimotsuki Mika. Morena, olhos castanhos, tipo sanguíneo B, ex-estudante da academia Oso e mais nova inspetora da Divisão I da MWPSB, etc etc etc... O que você teria a me dizer sobre ela?

\- ...Que a coitada foi mais uma vítima da Sibyl entre tantos outros pobres coitados.

\- Isso não muda o fato dela costumar pegar muito leve com você, sabia?

Juro que tentei... Mas falhei miseravelmente em esconder minha inquietação em falar sobre esta _criança_.

\- Você está imaginando coisas, Shion.

\- Seja sincera, Yayoi. A menina estudou sua vida inteira em um colégio feminino. Sua melhor amiga foi violentada e assassinada pela aluna mais imponente deste internato. Shimotsuki Mika tem não apenas uma queda por você, mas sim um abismo.

\- ...Acho que não. Você só está sendo maldosa porque Shimotsuki-san é bem teimosa e uma vez te chamou de _desocupada_ bem na sua cara.

\- Você sabe _tão bem_ como eu consigo ser vingativa quando ofendida... Entretanto estas não passam de alegações questionáveis. Apenas me pergunto qual será a reação desta jovem inspetora quando descobrir que sua justiceira favorita dorme com a analista técnica...

\- Tsc.. Você está louca pra ver o circo pegar fogo, admita.

\- Talvez...

Dei um sorriso fingido, mudando a ficha para o último novato da Divisão I.

\- E por fim... O que acha deste _camarada_ aqui? Alto, postura intimidadora...

\- Togane... Eu não confio nele. Alguma coisa nele simplesmente não é certa... Ele te deixa a impressão de que não pensaria duas vezes em fazer o mal para sair impune.

\- hmm... Como um espião aguardando pelo comando de procurar e destruir as informações corretas?

\- É, por ai.

Yayoi respondeu fria, ignorando completamente minhas carícias em suas costas e já se levantando mais uma vez. Mas quem disse que eu perco tempo...?

\- Céus... E pensar que naquela época achávamos que tudo tinha mudado muito rápido, uh..?

\- E mudou... Você quem está presa demais em sua gaiola para perceber.

\- A pergunta É... Quando você vem morar comigo e me libertar de todo o tormento?

\- O quê..!?

\- Eu já te contei o quanto eu amo essa sua expressão de quem foi pega de surpresa? Mostra como você ainda é

humana , Yayoi...

\- Tsc... Vai se foder, Shion.

\- Eu não ouvi direito...

\- Vai. Se. Fo-

E ela se virou, apenas para ver meus dedos deslizando levemente por meu sexo, um convite mudo para continuar nosso show restrito...

\- Você ia dizendo...?

\- Su-sua...

\- Hey, Yayoi... Por que ao invés de buscar as palavras você não volta aqui para _nossa_ cama e me faz companhia...?

\- Tch...

E ela desamarrou os cabelos antes atados pelo elástico preto.

\- ...Só mais esta vez.

 _Shion wins._

\- Hehe... Eu também te amo, minha Yayoy~

 _Vamos dizer que Yayoi sempre cai nas minhas armadilhas de passar a noite comigo... Só não posso deixar e ela perceber, uh...?_

 _ **Fin~**_

* * *

 _ **Decerto que nem a Shion (e muito menos euzinha) suporta ver a Mika crushando a já domada justiceira guitarrista.**_

 _ **YayoixMika é NOtp e tenho dito!**_

 _ **(221114)**_


End file.
